When Destiny Controls My Life
by Crumpled Thoughts
Summary: Revised. Finding way back to the past is missing in Mikan Sakura's vocabulary. But after meeting the notorious Black Cat. Some things ought to change, for finally fate has decided to take its toll. Read.Enjoy.REVIEW.
1. Prologue

**WHEN DESTINY CONTROLS MY LIFE**

**.Revised Edition.**

**SHORT SUMMARY**:

**If a super hot girl came and eventually ruin your not so perfect life, you're good, but if someone came and causes you to smile and brings out your good side, you're better. Finally, fate has decided to take it's toll.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Gakuen Alice, and never will I . But this fan fiction is _MINE_**.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

CHAPTER 1:

**PROLOUGE**

_-Matter occupies space, but you can only have space for what really matters.-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Newly installed program of obsession were never in the vocabulary of the Natsume-Ruka Fanclub. All they could think of was the hotness and gorgeousness of Natsume and Ruka, well save their superb obsession to the first.

"Natsume-kuuuun!" was their famous signature every time the latter would appear even just in the corner of their eyes.

And the chasing of fangirls and the heartthrob will eventually happen next.

Well, where were we? Why must there be rumpaging fangirls on the corridors of a school?

Apparently, this place is the most extraordinary prestigious school you will ever see: Gakuen Alice, a school of **ordinary** kids with **extraordinary** talents or let's say powers called alice. Located in a nearly isolated heart of Tokyo. Rich or poor---anyone is accepted, as long as you have an alice and you are proved to really posses such rare thing.

"They are annoying." Ruka stated while walking side by side with his bestfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. He was patting the back of his pet rabbit named, Usagi as they continue to walk.

"I know." he said laconically.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Ruka's concerned tone prevail again. He knew of his missions -_erase that- _tiring missions that shorten Natsume's lifespan.

"Hn." was his matter-of-fact bored reply.

And both would continue to walk towards their respective places in the classroom.

Natsume is seated at the very back of the classroom behind Ruka, whose seatmate is Hotaru Imai, the **Ice Queen**. She is known to possess the alice of invention.

"Ohayou, Ruka-kun, Natsume-sama!" greeted Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara in unison. Anna has a cooking alice while Nonoko possesses the Chemistry alice.

"Ohayou!" Ruka greeted back cheerfully while Natsume pretended not to here. Despite so, the girls walked to their respective seat happily.

"Anna, tomorrow is the spring dance right?" Nonoko began when they are sitted at their seats.

"Ahh..yes."Anna remembered, "I never really thought of it. And I still don't have a dress." she added lamely.

Both girls were not actually members of the famous fanclub but each was also hoping that they'll get the chance to be danced by either of the two hearthrobs.

"I will help you, Anna-chan." offered Nonoko nicely.

"Arigatou.." Anna smiled widely at her seatmate.

"Natsume-kun, would you be my date tomorrow?" Sumire Shouda, the so-called Natsume-Ruka fanclub president said smugly.

"Hn. shut your mouth seaweed,I don't like you." he said coldly.

She pouted demonically. But eventually, she turned to Ruka and asked him desperately.

"Fine then. I'll just ask Ruka-sama," she said before turning to Ruka. " Ruka-sama would you be?" she added with her puppy eyes.

**(A/N: This is nonsense really. Just a side comment. I hate Sumire sometimes, she's annoying!!!!!!! She doesn't know when to speak or just shut her mouth. Tsk.) **

"Gomen..Shouda-san but I'm very busy." Ruka replied without looking at her.

Dissapointed, and a little embarassed with the unexpected answers from the two boys, she muttered, "Ahh..okay. There is still next time."

"Whatever." Natsume and Ruka replied in unison.

MEANWHILE...

"I want you to run in your fastest speed but don't make any sound while doing it. I don't want to hear even the slightest sound of your heels clicking the ground or even the gush of wind. No usage of alice, I'll know it if you do. " commanded the man in white semimask.

"Hai..Persona" a frosty voice replied and began to do the command.

The man named Persona stared at her cold pale face. She held no emotion yet her eyes blew it all. All the emptiness and angst of life is all he could sense in her. He hates to admit that he was a part of the reason why she is like that. But he could do nothing, it was the command. And nobody would want to break the command of the master.

And despite wanting to see the smile back in her face, he could just let it be. Matter occupies space, and you can only have space for what really matters. And this is what maters, so he let it be.

"Done." she said at last.

There was a tinge of tireness in her voice. And Persona wondered if that tireness is all because of her training today, or was it for the flow of her life. He shrugged the idea of the second in his mind..

"Your slow today, it's not what I expected... You did it for 5 minutes yet I expected it for only 3 minutes" Persona, her trainer commented.

"Sorry, Aniki" she said coldly but sadness is evident in her voice.

"I know you've been tired today. I'm cutting it off now. Go back to the mansion and get a nice rest." he ended.

Mikan Sakura nodded and went.

The half mask man watched at her retreating figure. His lips thinned dangerously in a line.

"Time to fetch the Black Cat."

**-P.O.V**

This is my not so interesting life. I would spent the whole day in training all my copied alice. It was numerous that I couldn't even count it myself. Despite so, I used my favorites most of the time. Having this kind of alice, reduces my life span. I am contented on this fact, not even the slighest hint of agony resides on me. There's nothing to be happy or proud of. This is exactly the life I want.

Dull. Sullen. Alone.

I'm not an emo. Apparently, as far as I'm concerned I don't categorize myself as one. I'm not broken, to add the spice. There are just microscopic cracks that grows large everytime I tried to reminisce my bitter past. I'm pretty contented with what I have now..but I despise how fate seem to bring me farther towards the well of oblivion. I'm falling on the cliff of loneliness, with nobody to save me but myself. I'm learning pretty much so far.

So when my parents discovered that I'm an alice, they decided to train me under the man named Persona. I don't know him and he doesn't know me. But there is the magnet that brings the closeness between us. I recourse my problems on him and he's pretty much of a good confidant.

However, my closeness on him has its own limitations. I still long for my parent's attention. They were in business abroad and have no certain time for me. My siblings are both in the Academy. It means I'm all alone in the Sakura mansion with the presence of numerous maids and butlers I really do not share the thing.

I'm popular in school. Many guys had plans on courting me. But they would eventually descend on the last thing in my mind. I hate having to go to dates and all the preparation embedded on the word. I hate looking good for other people.

And I don't really smile. Why would I?

It seems that luck is really not on my side. I hate the rain. It brings bad memories. My grandpa, the only person I can really rely on died and it was raining. I lost my brothers and it was raining. And my only trusted friend left me without a word. It was so much to happen at the same time, and I wonder how did I survive the emotional depression of having lost everything you have in just one blow.

As I said, I'm a multi-alice user. It includes, Stealing, copying and erasing which I got from my mother, the elemental and controlling alice were from my father. We are a family of multi-alices. Thus gaining the reputation of having our life span reduces a large amount annualy. I, once again have to accept the curse of having luck out my side.

And hearing this particular song just add the pain in the wound. It was almost unbearable but I managed to live. And I'm always proud of it. That song, as far as I remember was the same song my fiance and I used to sing on each other.

I know I'm talking nonsense now..I don't ask you to listen on my blabs. I usually don't talk. Now, I did. Silly, but it's true. And besides who am I?

Don't make you're head bleed. There are millions of people in this world, and probably you wouldn't even know me. Anyway, it's still me, _Mikan Sakura_. And welcome to my life.

**X:O:X:O:X:O:X**

**This ends the revised chapter of the prologue. I did some changes, so please feel free to tell me if it was good. Was it better or the original? Thank You! Cold Facade, chapter 4 will soon be published. You just need to inspire me more. ;) Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Kyu, Wookie and Hyung Eetuek. They inspired me, and inspirations are always worth of a dedication. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! Ganbatte. ;)**

**~RainbowPrincess326**


	2. Unexpected News

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**RECAP:**

_I know I'm talking nonsense now..I don't ask you to listen on my blabs. I usually don't talk. Now, I did. Who am I?_

_Don't make you're head bleed. There are millions of people in this world, and probably you wouldn't even know me. Anyway, it's still me, Mikan Sakura. And welcome to my life._

**[A/N: Mikan's code name is not 'snowfox' anymore, but CRYSTAL. This is my story and I suppose I'm allowed to have the changes here. From now on, the chapters will be based on Mikan's P.O.V. Further changes will be announced for your sake. ;)]**

CHAPTER 2:

.**The Unexpected News**.

It was a cold start of the day to have the hot soup spilled on your dress. Exactly, the same reason why I'm fuming early in the morning.

"Get off me hag!" there was the unconcern in my voice as I said those words.

"I'm sorry Miss Mikan..I-I did not mean to." Sarah, who was unfortunately the reason of my annoyance stuttered.

"Tsk." I said in the fit of annoyance.

When she served my breakfast that day, she accidentally slip on the wet floor and the hot soup splashed on my dress. I wasn't really going to mind it and just give her a cold shoulder for the rest of the morning but she's just so noisy that I really got irritated.

The corners of her eyes stilled the tears that she suppress to show but uncontrollably, they just came and she burst out crying and began her non-stop pleading of 'Don't fire me'. I could see that she was really sincere in saying her apology, but too bad I'm not in the mood to spare the poor maid.

"Would you just stop talking?!" I suddenly brag, and she instantly closed her mouth.

I glared at her piercingly while she lowered her voice, and soon loud cry was turned into soft sobs.

"Did I say you're fired?" I questioned while raising a brow, " I just said get off me. Is that too difficult for you to understand?" I added emotionless.

"G-Gomen Miss. That would not happen again." between her cries, Sarah said this and bowed several times.

"I hate promises."

I turned away as I said _this_.

"I-I.."Sarah couldn't find words to add and she keep on babbling.

"Make sure it would. Because if it is, You can say goodbye to your friends here." I cut her and roll my eyes in despleasure in act to just stop this crap so early.

"M-Miss, thank you very much... I owe this to you." Sarah said in big relief.

"Go or what?" I questioned laconically.

"Yes Miss." she replied, following my command and wiping her tears away.

My gaze followed her diminishing figure as she turned left on the main corridor. I sigh and work on with my now messy dress. I wondered what would eventually happen the next time I lose my temper. Will I just throw all the things I could see, like in movies? Oh yeah, sad movies. Dramatically configured movies. I hate to like them. But I just can't force myself to unlove things like that. It seem that I can relate my life to it.

My life is like a sad movie, you know. It was like the protagonist, which was unfortunately me, was being toyed around by fate. Losing family, losing bestfriend, losing fiance, losing granpa, losing everything---it was a plan. A beautifully arranged scheme designed for a fabulous finale.

Yes, at a young age, I've had a fiance. But just like everyone else, I lost him. No goodbyes, no painful feelings, just a burning wound at the corner of my heart. The good thing is, I could still remember him. The bad thing revolves around not remembering his features, his name, his everything. Just glimpes of his whole being, and all of those were just blurry images of the past I'm trying to recall.

The frosty feeling I've had in the morning was brought in my training that afternoon. Luckily, this helps me improve my work. I was quite glad that Persona actually praised me in my not-so easy task.

Just one thing I don't understand on Persona, he make me do impossible things without using my alice. It's like he's treating me like a celestial being or a superhero that could do extraordinary things without actually using my alice. You can't blame me on that, for sure. You would probably hate him for that fact. But since, I sincerely understand his point, I was mindless on that thing.

"Very well, I could see the improvement." my infamous trainer smirk as he said these.

"Thank you Sir." I answered back and bowed in respect.

"I have a pretty interesting news for you." he said and paused.

"What is it Aniki?" I was curious but I was good at hiding so I sounded like uninterested at all.

"You doesn't seem interested." he suddenly commented noticing my uninterest.

"If that is interesting, then it would be the way you tell me." I said as a matter of fact.

"You want to see your brothers..Right?" he asked leaving me in a cliffhanger situation.

"Are you always throwing rhetorical questions? Or would you just like to spell the obvious answers in front of you?" I said this frowning.

I could say, he was a bit ashamed at my bold displeasure at this exciting-accordingly to him- news. But he doesn't show it off in my presence, he could start praying now if he hit back.

"Okay." he heaved a sigh, "I know you'll do anything to save them." This time it was a statement.

"So, I was asked to give this news to you. You will be finally reunited with your brothers." at least he sounded a bit cheerful.

**[A/N: This is just another nonsense cooment made by me, so you are free to not read this part. I did not use Persona's cruelty on people here on some parts of the chapter as you may notice because I really wanted him to act good. So this is actually a big change, make him good for once in a while. ;)] **

"I hate listening on your speeches. Direct to the point." I said, and it sounded like a command.

"As you wished." and he turned serious, "I know you have finally mastered your alice, and you may notice that these past few weeks I've been giving you almost impossible tasks, and you've been pretty showing off your skills that's why---"

Finally, he has realized that what he's giving me are inhumane tasks. He was talking when I cut him off, "You wanted me to study at that damn Academy." it wasn't a question but surely a statement.

I couldn't categorize if what he's throwing me is a sad smile or just a smirk. I mentally praise myself for making him look so cluless that time.

"S-Sort of." he said and after while, "Well, what's the point of being a genius?" he mentally asked himself.

"Is that all?" I sounded bored.

No explanations. No questions. Just another clean slate to work on. Better.

"How about start packing your stuffs?" he suggested, "We're leaving next week. You have to be prepared. Besides, I'm going to introduce you to my favorite pet." he smirked devilishly.

"You're evil." I said and smirked as well.

"I know. He's interesting. You will like him." his voice send the frosty feeling down at the back of my spine.

"Whatever." I said tersely.

"You're dismissed." he said finally.

**Meanwhile, at the Sakura Tree… (the day after)**

Natsume was usually reading his manga under his favorite Sakura Tree when he sensed the cold aura. Knowing that there's only one person who could emit such dark aura. He called on to 'Persona'.

"Hn. How's my black cat?" Persona greeted icily.

"Good, until you came and ruin my day." he said emotionless.

**[A/N: I pity Persona here, they were being mean to him now. Tsk.]**

"I'm here to tell you that you're going to have a partner..You need assistance. Don't worry **she** is far better than what you'd expect. "He said now direct to the point. Maybe he was afraid that this laconic boy will not buy his cliffy way of saying something.

"Hn. Whatever" was his famous reply.

"Underestimating my choice I think." he said coldly, "Don't say I didn't warn you." he smirked again.

"You clearly know I don't need a partner. Besides I can do better." he retorted.

"My Kuroneko," he called his name in a disgusted manner, "Maybe you want some warm up?" his voice glided deeply down to the core.

Natsume glared at him.

"That's final." Persona said briefly then vanished in a jiffy.

**NATSUME'S P.O.V**

When that damn Persona told me about my coming partner, I got irritated. After those hardcore missions; a partner? Hah. Had he been blind for the past years seeing me suffer without any assistance from someone. And now, he suddenly appeared just to tell me I'm having a partner then expects me to accept that girl so easily! He is planning something, I just had to figure that out. Clues are sprouting around me, like who is Crystal for example?

**FLASHBACK**

"Are you kidding? **She**? I'm partnered with a girl?" I shouted angrily losing my coolness.

"No, I'm not kidding. She'll be arriving maybe next week or month. The time is still unidentified. She'll just come sooner not later. By the way, She's CRYSTAL." He answered.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Crystal. Unique name. But maybe her looks isn't as good as her name sounds. She maybe powerful but to equal the strength of the power who could burn the whole village in just one blow, probably no.

I stared emotionless at space as I remember the reason why I was brought to the Academy. I wasn't the guy to blame. I just save them from the wall of sea that threatens to eat the village. Tsk. To those innocents who'd been victimize by wrong accusations, I pity you. We're just the same.

**END OF P.O.V**

On Mikan..

"Surprise me, Persona." I said as I walked towards the car.

The chauffeur open the leaf of the car for me. I went in and stared outside.

I'm beginning to make my own version of ending my movie. I want it well, clean and in order. I was hoping things would get better -far more better- than I thought it would be. That there would be no more angst and loses along the way.

Unbestknown to us, fate is not yet done in reorganizing my too complicated life.

**-end of chapter-**

**X:O:X:O:X:O:X**

**This is the second revised chapter of When Destiny Controls My Life. I certainly put my time on revising it, so please be kind and tell me how was it. I've been pretty active on the net now and I very much appreciated those who took time to read and review my fanfics. You guys, are the best. Happy day! ;)**

**RainbowPrincess326**


	3. Going To Alice Academy

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**RECAP:**

"Surprise me, Persona." I said as I walked towards the car.

The chauffeur opened the leaf of the car for me. I went in and stared outside.

I'm beginning to make my own version of ending my movie. I want it well, clean and in order. I was hoping things would get better -far more better- than I thought it would be. That there would be no more angst and loses along the way.

Unbestknown to us, fate is not yet done in reorganizing my too complicated life.

**[A/N: Okay, ****RAICE**** will finally enter the story. If you read the old story, you'll relate to this, if not, I'm here to let you understand. =)]**

CHAPTER 3:

.**Going To Alice Academy**.

It was over a week ago, and as promised Persona will fetch me at the mansion. I was so bored that time that the only option is to listen to my Ipod and read mangas. Luckily, I bought three new editions of my favorite manga that actually save me from boredom.

Avril Lavigne and My Chemical Romance rock, so I wasn't even least surprised when the first song that plays on my playlist is, _Complicated_. Oh, if they only knew that was exactly what my life is now; they would understand.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Mikan, "Persona called my name uncertain._

"_What now?" I asked emotionless._

"_You'd be impressed." He said vaguely making my brows knit in puzzlement._

"_Humor me." I said uninterested._

"_**Raice**__." Persona's voice stung on my ears. _

_I immediately shut up. I know that when he calls me on __**that **__name, it must be something personal or serious. Raice is my official codename. It comes from Saku__**ra**__**Ice**__. Persona said, Anti-Alice Organization (AAO) knows me as Raice. It was a confidential matter that only me and few people like Persona know. And if you asks me about AAO, you'll regret it._

"_Spill." My tone was dead serious, not mocking, not even sarcastic._

_He sucked in air before speaking, "We rescued your brother Reino from the AAO." I sis not speak so he continued, "I know that ever since you kidnap him, that's all you want to do—save him. You need not do that anymore, we did already."_

"…"

"_But he's going to the Academy and study there with Youiichi." Persona was uncertain I might explode._

_I looked at him in the most uninterested way possible and crossed my arms. He was waiting for my reply, and I wasn't giving that to him. I am thankful that Reino nii-chan is safe; I was even thinking we'll be finally together. But why must good news be reverted in the quickest way possible? _

"_Aren't you going to say anything?" Persona asked in dismay._

_I shrugged, "Thanks."_

_And I turn around and walked away._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Back at that time, I wondered why I have been alone. What did I ever done in my past life to deserve such treatment? A cold shoulder ever since from the beginning from my best friend; a young fiancé at a young age, and what else should complete the list? I wasn't better at anything-not even good.

Drama queen.

You call me that? It annoys me how people could say that to those people who love to release the frustrations out loud. Who cares? Do they have the right to judge me just because I rant almost every day? Do they even know my situation? Do they ever felt alone in their entire life despite the multitude popping confetti just around them?

I know people are _almost_ stupid for that. You can't blame them; but you can never blame me for saying that too. I had numerous experiences on that. People calling me 'goth' just because I don't smile. They think I burden life more than how I should. Little did they know, I never think that way at all. I never really cared.

I was surprised when I felt something hot and wet on my face. Ugh, I did not resist the tears. It was there to join me in my anger. The actual cold, heartless Mikan Sakura is crying.

"I miss you, You-chan. Nii-chan, I'm going there and get you out of that damn Academy." I uttered unaware I was showing my emotions.

I was suddenly disturbed in my thoughts when I heard loud knocks from the door. I suddenly wiped the tears stained on my face and bring a cold façade. The knocks becoming louder and louder, pissed me of.

"Miss, this is Monalize. Persona is waiting at the living room." The chamberlain informed.

Another set of loud knocks echoed.

"Shut that hell up, Monalize. I can hear you clearly, I'm not deaf." I snarled.

"Sorry Miss." I heard her muffled voice, and after that her retreating footsteps.

I arranged my things, and went down to find Persona waiting for me patiently. He smirked after seeing my clothes. I rolled my eyes; I know it was a surprise. It's been almost 7 years since I last wore clothes given to me by anyone. And it's been quite awhile since he saw me wearing normal clothes—not my training clothes.

I wore a black lace up tank top and a denim skirt, matching it with a high-heeled boots. I was never a fashion freak, but I was never the one who wants to look ugly as well. The tank top was given to me by my ojii-san. It was very special to me.

"You look fabulous." He complimented.

I raised a brow disregarding his compliment, "That's a surprise. Should I get hypher?"

"Don't be sarcastic. I'm saying the truth." Persona pressed.

"Do you want a "Thank You"?" I asked sarcastic.

"Come on." Persona was trying to hide his sheepishness.

I smirked, "Okay, thank You."

But he was already composed, "That's just it. Ready?" he asked.

"When do I didn't?" I manage to speak up.

"Say your farewell, we are about to go."

I froze.

"To whom did you intend me to say that?" my voice was laced with ice.

"Gomen." bowed Persona, pitying me.

"Don't be." I told him and started walking.

"Miss!" called Sarah.

I did not stop but spoke, "Carry my baggage at the back of the car.

"H-Hai." She followed quickly.

"Miss, can we visit you at the Academy sometimes?" Monalize who was behind me suddenly blurted.

"Why? That's a waste of time." I told her off.

"But we are going to miss you. Even if you deduct that to our salary, we'd be glad to visit you in the Academy and serve you." bowed Monalize.

I stopped on my tracks and faced her. And I was surprised to see the faces of my servants, the butler, my personal chauffeur, Monalize and Sarah waiting for my reply. In my heart, there's a certain flutter that I couldn't explain. I felt like I was loved for once.

"Do what please you." I murmured and turn to walk away.

When Persona and I stepped out the mansion, I spotted a man dressed in white fold-up sleeves and black slacks waving his hands perkily towards us. As we neared, I noticed he was good looking. His wavy blond hair, purple deep eyes and a cheery smile welcomed me.

"Ohayou!" the man smiled cheerfully, "You must me Sakura-san. I'm Narumi-sensei. I'm a teacher at Alice Academy."

I only nodded.

"Aww..Doesn't she knows how to greet formally?" he talked with Persona, pouting.

_Yuck. _That's all I can think of.

"I only greet when I feel like to. No one can force me to greet a very—"I paused, "annoying man like you."

He looked hurt, but nevertheless, he still flashed me his annoying smile.

"He's really like her." He glanced at Persona.

"Tsk. Let's just go." Persona cut him off and escorted me towards the other side of the limousine.

"Mou..that was not a very friendly statement, buddy." Narumi followed us.

"Sensei.." I called back at him, he grinned at me, "Learn to shut up, will you?"

Narumi's smile faded. And silence enveloped us, as we rode off to the Academy.

O-**end of chapter**-O

**[A/N: **So here is my next update as promised! :)) Sorry, it took time before I was able to upload this. Please continue supporting me and my fics. It was a tiring day, but your comments and alerts/favorites will make my day. Anything from you will, anyway. Perk my spirit up, okay? I don't really mind silent readers, but a single word from you will make my day. Ciao!**] –RainbowPrincess326**


	4. Alice Academy

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**RECAP:**

He looked hurt, but nevertheless, he still flashed me his annoying smile.

"He's really like her." He glanced at Persona.

"Tsk. Let's just go." Persona cut him off and escorted me towards the other side of the limousine.

"Mou..that was not a very friendly statement, buddy." Narumi followed us.

"Sensei.." I called back at him, he grinned at me, "Learn to shut up, will you?"

Narumi's smile faded. And silence enveloped us, as we rode off to the Academy.

Chapter Four

** Alice Academy**

A woke up feeling dizzy after getting shook endlessly by Narumi. I don't know what his problem is, but I think he's a typical nuisance. I couldn't see his efforts because he's annoying. I'm feeling bad about this idea going to Alice Academy.

"Mikan-chan, please wake up..We are already here!" Narumi beamed shaking me violently.

The trip from Kyoto to Tokyo was long. I didn't notice I drifted off to sleep listening to My Chemical Romance's _I don't Love You_. I think it's been my bitter side again. I should've been happy I'm out that lonely mansion. It was elegant, but it was alone. I _was exactly _just like that mansion. Come on, I'm supposed to be over that stupid, nonsense flashbacks. Why is everything coming back?

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a sunny morning, and a brunette about 7 years old was playing alone at the broad playground specially incorporated in the huge mansion of the Sakuras. Little Mikan's face showed a pack of turbulence emotions that has been reigning in her since the morning. She smiled cheerfully, while picking carnations on her flower garden._

"_Mikan-sama, you're father is waiting for you in his office now. He would like to see you." her personal maid, who was behind her, spoke._

_Mikan's little brown eyes suddenly showed hesitation as she kept her little lips into a thin line, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_I guess not, Little Miss." The maid answered smiling at her._

"_Or probably, Okaa-san and onii-chan will be coming back from America! And I'll get to see my little baby brother too.."she concluded._

"_Why don't you go inside and ask your father Little Miss?" suggested the maid._

"_That's right!" little Mikan beamed and ran inside the house to talk to her father._

_The office room of her father was silent. It was expected since private transactions with her father were done in this same room. Suddenly, an eerie feeling crept in her little figure._

"_Sit down." Her father said in a calm voice._

"_Thanks, Daddy." She smiled at him, and she saw he changed expressions. His cold façade turned soft. "So, what is it all about? Am I gonna see Mommy and onii-chan already?" she hoped._

_Her father's face stricken and answered in a controlled voice, "I'm afraid not, Sweetheart."_

"_D-Demo..Why?" she asked teary already._

"_Because that's not the reason why I asked you to come here." Her father turned away._

"_Then, what is it?" she asked confused._

"_You might hate me, but I have to do this to ensure your future." Her father said vaguely._

"_Daddy, what are you talking about? You are scaring me.." Little Mikan said trembling._

_ "You see daughter, every one of us in this world have a specific place to be with. Like for example, your onii-chan, Reino will have to manage the Sakura Corporation in the right time; your baby brother has to deal with the Associates of the company when he grow up. And you-" he paused pointing at her, "you, my dear daughter has to do something too. You have your own place in this world where you will fit." He said._

"_Why are you telling me these, Daddy?" man, she was so confused._

"_Sweetheart,you will marry the son of my business friend __**because**__ of a promise we made." Her father ended showing her an apologetic face._

"_Dad, I'm just seven years old!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face._

"_I know..I know…Hush now." Her dad comforted._

"_How could I? Do I look like a gift to be exchanged with? I thought I was your precious daughter, but you're exchanging me for who knows? Maybe a business proposal or what!" she yelled._

_He slapped her; she was seven-years old for Chris sake! How did she manage to doubt on her own father? Of course, he couldn't tell her the main reason on the fixed marriage. Mikan was really young, but she has to know everything. She has to accept that she is already reserved for a young man that he approved of. And even how many times she protest, it won't change a thing._

"_I didn't know you are thinking of me that way. You disappointed me, Mikan. Stay on your room until I tell you so. They will be coming at dinner. Be on your best." And her father swiveled his chair around._

"_D-Daddy, I'm sorry." was her last words before she left the room._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mikan-chan!" Narumi squealed, pissing me off.

"Shut up!" I yelled, getting up.

He seemed surprise at my outburst but he kept that wide smile of his pasted on his face.

I shivered inwardly, "Hey teach!" I called him.

"Yes, dear?" he answered back and I could almost hit this gay man with my very own hands if I wasn't able to control myself.

"Brush off that stupid smile on your face. It pisses me off." I glared.

"Oh." He replied innocently, brushing away his stupid smile, "By the way, we are already here." He informed me.

The limousine stopped in front of a huge gate with the logo of Alice Academy. The Academy was surrounded by tall, indestructible walls with sharp edges. A massive space on the place was occupied by a caprice of oak and Sakura trees.

"The sharp edges on those walls of the Academy, were made to protect the students from the outside world. You may notice, a lot of students here tend to escape the Academy to live on a normal life, but apparently they can't be. They were an alice, so they should stay here." Narumi spoke, his voice was tinted with faint sadness.

I shook my head, "I never asked, weirdo."

But deep inside me, there was a faint urge of feeling pity for those hopeless students. But well, luck is out their side. It's their choice whether to accept their special abilities as a curse or luck.

"I know you're wondering. I can see it in your eyes." Narumi smiled again, yes, that stupid annoying smile.

"Don't use your alice on me..just because I let my guard down for a bit, doesn't mean you can use your crap on me." I smirked on him.

But he just smiled. That was the time, when Persona spoke.

"I should get going, Mikan. Narumi will take care of you." And without another word, he vanished in a jiffy.

"Hey, wait! Aniki! Where are you? Damn. Don't leave me alone with this bastard!" I cursed under my breathe.

"Mouu..you mean you hate me?" Narumi pouted.

"Disgusting." I showed my disgrace.

"Well, aren't you excited that you are finally-" but I cut him off.

"I want to see my brothers." I ordered him.

"B-but, it's so late already, Mikan-chan. You might not want to disturb them do you?" he asked me.

Of course, this idiot. Who says I want to disturb my brothers? He could've told me earlier. I checked my watch and it read _12:05 am_. 'I should know', I muttered to myself, quite dissapointed.

"Why don't we call it a day then? You must be tired." Narumi conversed to me again.

"Then why don't you try showing me my damn room, idiot?" I snarled at him.

"Hush..We're too hot-headed aren't we?" he grinned, I really want to smack this guy.

I glared at him.

"Now, don't stare at me that way. I know that since you've probably prepared going here, you already memorized the whole Academy. So all I'm gonna do is to tell you your room number and..blah blah blah." He spoke like there is no tomorrow.

I didn't know that the Academy expected too much from me. Persona probably boasted what my skills were. Typical, in this world of stereotypes. I wonder when will I ever get the courage to teach Narumi the proper way of shutting up. His voice is the most annoying, I've ever heard of.

"So?" I asked laconically.

I hope he gets my death stare, "Your room number is 326." He sweated profusely seeing my stare.

"Oyasuminasai!" he said finally disappearing in my sight.

I went inside the room, Narumi had told me. It was quite impressive. There was the plasma t.v, the components, and a queen sized bed. There's my laptop on the desk along with a new one. The bathroom has a Jacuzzi, a shower room separated to the changing room and a lot of things. It was a complete set already. I don't think I still need anything. The closet was full of an array of clothes; from jeans to skirt, and chucks, to tops, and shirts, to dresses. It was good.

Then there was the mini library. The complete volumes of the mangas I love were present. There were different kinds of books from Politics, to Economics and History. There is the collection of magazines, fiction books in different varieties and newspapers.

The desk was not any ordinary desk too. It was expensive, I know because I have one in my own house. I smirked at the thought of the Academy wanting to please me. On the bed side, I saw my allowance and uniform folded neatly with a note.

_Miss Mikan Sakura,_

_Welcome to Alice Academy!_

_Enjoy your stay here! Please bear in mind that Persona wants you to see him at the Academy gates tomorrow at 10:00 pm sharp for your first major mission. The Headmaster, also decided to introduce you to the class on Monday. Please pick two alices to be able to cover for your identity. Have a good rest!_

_Narumi-Sensei_

After reading, I crumpled the piece of paper and proceeded to my queen sized-bed and flopped down. I easily fall asleep.

_Mikan, proceeded to her room as she cried her heart out. It was the first time her dad has scolded her, and more worse slapped her. She needed a friend, and that's why she is calling Hotaru._

_RING! RING! RING!_

"_Yes, baka?" the stoic girl greeted._

"_HOTARUU!" she said while crying._

"_What?" it was an emotionless tone._

_She started to explain in between sobs and tears._

"_Is that all?" Hotaru's voice was bored, "Dummy, you should be happy. Your father just wanted you to be happy, to have a good future. Don't fail him, Mikan. That's the least thing you can do for him."_

"_H-Hotaru.."_

"_Now what? I should continue sleeping now my tri-"she stopped mid way._

"_Tri?"_

"_My invention, a triangular invention to be exact. I have to rest so I can finish it tomorrow." Hotaru answered uncertain, but Mikan was unaware of it._

"_Gomen." She apologized, "Sorry for bothering you. Good luck on that. See you tomorrow!" Mikan beamed ending the call._

_It was already the busy line, but Hotaru kept the phone in her ears, "There is no tomorrow Mikan. I will not see you tomorrow because I'm leaving this night for Alice Academy." She whispered and cried._

_Hotaru Imai. A girl who possessed the alice of Invention, enabling her to create and develop different products of technology. After having found out that she's an alice, her parents decided to get her into Alice Academy. And she did not tell Mikan. Hotaru was afraid she might change her mind if it is so. But she didn't want to fail her parents._

_It was already afternoon, and the maid informed her that guests are soon to arrive. The maids began to crowd her and help her dress up. When the guests arrived, she was asked to finally go down to meet the family. Before leaving, she gazed herself at the mirror._

_Her lilac halter gown reaches below her knees. She wore light make-up for the finishing touch. She was naturally pretty, that is a fact._

_Downstairs, she was welcomed by the family known to be her future in-laws. There she saw a boy at her age, staring at her deeply. His crimson eyes were penetrating on her whole being. She smiled at him. And uncanny to say, he smiled back._

"_You're daughter was really pretty, Kaito." The woman in mid-thirties speak up._

"_She got that from me and her mother." Her father laughed with the two adults._

"_Hi! It's nice to meet you." The boy at her age suddenly spoke._

_She stared at him and smiled, "I'm Mikan. It's nice to meet you."_

_His lips swerved a perfect smile, "It's nice to meet you too."_

I suddenly woke up sweating. It was a blurry dream. What just happened? I can't remember his face. I can't remember anything. I took a deep breath, and stood up. I decided to take a walk. I am sure; I will not be able to sleep. I'm already used to having nightmares like this. And my only solution is taking a midnight walk.

While walking, I noticed that the night sky was full of stars. I used to wish for those stars. I have so many wishes. But none of them came true. Maybe I was really born to be unlucky. My happiness is people's grief. And I can never be happy if people are grieving.

I sat down on one of the uprooted trunk of the Sakura tree. I look up and stared at the sky. There were a lot of stars carelessly spread on the sky. I shrugged and talked, "You are unfair you know. I lost everything precious to me. And my grief has never been paid off. My wishes weren't even granted. And now people ask me to be happy? Pathetic."

I don't know how long I stayed on that position. But when I got tired, I dusted my pajamas and walked away. This day is too tiring than I thought it was.

"Damn. She's already walking away." somebody thought.

But after I was out of sight, he jumped down the tree he was hiding and stared at the ground. After awhile he walked away and headed to his own room. He tried to sleep, but it seems he can't.

"Damn you Natsume Hyuuga." He cursed and closed his eyes tight shut.

He hadn't noticed he fell asleep after thinking of the girl he just saw.

**[A/N: This is looong! I hope I was able to make up for the long days I didn't update. I decided I'll have to finish 'Music is Love' first before I continue this one. Belated Happy New Year readers. I love your comments on the story! (= I can't believe I started this when I was starting in First Year highschool, and now that I'm about to graduate highschool, this is still undone. Bear with me, minna! I love you readers. ]**


	5. Happiness Ate Her Pride

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**WHEN DESTINY CONTROLS MY LIFE**

Chapter Five

**Happiness Ate Her Pride**

I was awake the next morning before anyone could be. I admit it's been late when I slept last night but probably because I wasn't use to this kind of environment, I was awake early. I checked the alarm clock on the bed side and see 6:00 a.m in red, glowing numbers. I crease my eyebrows glaring at my damn phone which just rang.

So, it was the reason why I was awake that early. My phone is ringing, making my eardrums bled already with the loud buzz and vibration. Don't they realize that it's too early to make a phone call and probably I'm still sleeping? I swore to kill this person regardless his status. After all, I'm a multi alice user. I can kill everyone with all the power I have in me. I smirked diabolically. I'm not that of a monster. But I'm bad.

I snapped the phone open, "Who the hell is this?" I asked the anonymous caller.

"Look at the screen." It commanded me strictly.

"And who are you to command me?" I answered back gritting my teeth. This person doesn't know respect, huh?

"Mikan." The cold and stern voice of my father brought shiver down to my spine.

"O-Otou-san." was all I could say.

I heard him sigh, and I know I have to apologize, _Damn. "_I'm sorry, Dad. I was annoyed by the early call." I told him in a low voice.

"You should look first into the screen before answering any call. That is rude." He pointed out.

"That's why I'm sorry." I said dryly.

He heaved another sigh again and continued to whatever the reason he is calling for. "Mikan, I heard that your supply of pills is almost drained. I'll have to send you Monalize. She would be your personal maid and as for Sarah, she will supply you pills every month. "

"Ie." I said too sudden.

"Mikan." He repeated my name. I know he won't accept 'NO.' When he said something it's always fixed. There's no way he'd changed his mind. Arguing with him is a helpless task.

"Okay." I told him half-heartedly. "How was it?" I asked suddenly.

"Mikan.." I don't know but I never get tired of hearing my father utter my name over and over again, "You still don't remember anything?" he asked.

"I do." I admitted, "But the flashbacks are all blurry. I couldn't distinguish who from whom. I couldn't seem to remember any from my previous dreams. I was helpless. I couldn't do anything." I have held my hair trying to force my mind to squeeze of anything that registered from it whenever I dream.

"I feel sorry.." I could feel how he welled up his emotions and bring it to words. It was hard for him, but it's harder for me. I never wanted to be pitied.

"Don't." my voice got louder.

"I wish I could ease that pain you're feeling." He sounded really disappointed and quite angered.

"It's nobody's fault, Dad. All of us have no memories of my past. It was like an alice that erased every memory we had. Even Reino-nii chan had no idea of what happened." I gripped the phone tightly, gritting my teeth.

"I'm sorry if the investigation took longer than expected." He said sincerely.

"It can wait. I'm not rushing into things. Now dad, if you may…I'm still sleepy." I decided to end the conversation before my emotions overthrow me.

He sounded apologetic, "Okay. I would just like to ask how's your first night in the Academy?"

"The usual thing, Dad. Just the same." I answered laconically.

"I see. Try to have fun, okay?" he said.

"Let's see." I told him and we hang up.

I try not to scold myself for making my Dad feel bad early in the morning. I decided I'll try to sleep again and probably I might remember something. But it was a fail, I kept on tossing and turning on the bed. That is the reason why I decided to have a long, nice and relaxing bath.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a sunny morning and a little brunette comes in the picture nagging the little raven haired one. The latter was reading a manga on his lap.

"Na-chan! Come on, stop being a geek. Let's play hide and seek." She beamed.

"No. I'm reading." The little boy replied thriftily.

"Daddy said, when your fiancée told you to do something..you have to follow." She argued.

"Tell your Daddy, you're not my fiancée anymore." He also argued and bringing back his attention to the manga.

"I hate you! That's soo mean." She cried and ran away.

The little boy grunted and kept on reading. Sooner or later she will come back and will bug him once again to play their favorite game. And he will willingly play with her once more. He just loved to tease this little girl. It has become a routine, and he loved it.

The little girl ran away crying until she tripped. She stumbled and fell on the ground. Dirt was stuck on her pretty little face. There was a mud stain on her perky little dress. She cried in agony, patting her knee where her wound is. Tears swelled on her eyes as the rain started to pour.

"Na-chaaan!" she yelled but no response came but her own echo. She hadn't notice she had been running too far. She had entered the dangerous forest where there are wild animals that hunt preys.

However, the little boy started to look for the little girl. It was raining hard now, and he searched almost every part of the capacious park until he came into a stop. There is no Mi-chan in sight. Then an idea entered his mind. _'Could it be possible that she entered the forest?' _he thought horribly. And without second thought, he ran towards the entrance of the forest.

"Mi-chaaaan!" he yelled, in the midst of the pouring rain. But nobody replied on him. He wandered aimlessly deeper on the forest. A scary feeling was creeping slowly on him. "I can find her." was his determined resolve.

Then he heard a sob nearby. He searched for the source of the sound and there he saw lying helplessly on the ground was the little girl dripping wet. He rushed unto her side and asked her if she's okay.

She nodded at him weakly, "You found me." She said.

"I will find you anywhere.. because our lives are connected. We cannot live without each other." He grinned.

"You're still my fiancé right?" she said hopeful.

He nodded, "I'm going to marry you when we get old." She smiled weakly and fainted on his arms as he hugged her tight.

The rain turned into soft drizzles as the afternoon lengthens. He shivered in cold but he didn't let her go. He knows that they are going to find both of them soon. He is going to protect her from now on. The rain ceased, and the servants found the two cuddled into each other under the infamous Sakura no Hana Tree.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I suddenly realized that I'm still on the bathtub. I hurried bathing and plan myself a breakfast. I prepared rice rolls and takoyaki. I ate a lot, and was surprised at myself for getting that hungry. Afterwards, I took my medicine. It was called, Amulet Pills because of its minuteness. It helps me slowly, on recovering memories from my past.

I decided I might actually enjoy a Central Town trip for the day. I wear my usual clothes and got ready for Central Town adventure. Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Lazily, I went to open it up realizing I don't have a maid to command on to.

"Koniichiwa!" a cheerful greeting welcomed me. And there I saw Reino-nii was looking at me with a big smile alongside with my emotionless brother Youichii. Behind them were Sergio and Persona.

"Nii-chan! You-chan!" my eyes glowed in excitement as they hugged me tight.

"I-I can't bre-breathe." I stuttered as they were still hugging me tight.

"Ahh..gomen." Reino nii-chan released me first. Then it was You-chan.

Ohayou Senseis." I greeted icily bowing to the teachers. I get a nod from each.

I looked at Reino nii-chan, and saw his awkward smile. He wasn't used to me being cold and all. But I'm sorry for that, the bubbly idiot is gone for some time now.

"Where are you going? You looked dressed up to nines." It was my nii-chan.

"I'm going to have a tour on Central Town." I replied him laconically.

"Mind if we go?" Youichii's face beamed.

I smirked, "I'd love to." He 'YAAY-ed' and tugged Reino nii-chan's pants, "Bring me up."

I turned to Sergio and Persona, "Would you join us?" my smirk went wide. I earned a sarcastic laugh from Reino-nii and a grunt from Persona.

"It's a siblings' bonding time. We won't interfere." Sergio affirmed.

"Okay then." I shrugged.

"You still have the mission." Persona reminded. My eyes turned sharp and nodded quickly.

"We're going." And with that, the two of them vanished in a jiffy.

"Let's go?" my attention darted to Reino-nii chan and Youichii.

I smirked, "Sure."

This day started off quite bad, but I guess that doesn't mean my whole day will be. I still have a whole day ahead of me. I'm making the most of it.

**-end of chapter-**

**So, here's the second update to make up with the time I didn't. I'd love it more if you give me some comments and love. The only reason why I continue to write is because I received a lot of support. I'm only asking for inspiration in exchange of long chapters. And your reviews are my inspiration. So please? Gimme some. I'd love that. More and fast updates, If I get inspired. :))**


	6. I'm so Sorry!

Dearest Readers,

I sincerely apologize for abandoning this fic. I had realized that I had come too far to continue this one. This story has a very typical plot and ordinary characters. This had been a part of my childhood and I always owe it to this story why I became inspired in writing fictions and in widening my vocabulary.

But as I move along, I realized that the ideas I used in this fic merely resembles any other fics out there and I'm scared I might have crossed the line for not thinking of a better plot. I may do my own twist of the story but as of the moment, I want to create an entirely unique, different and not-so-ordinary work of fiction and despite this—being my first ever fanfiction in the net, I am saddened that I couldn't even finish it.

I will not update this fic anymore and will abandon this wholly. To all who supported this fic until the end, to those who reviewed, who favorited, who put me in their stories/author's alert—I love you guys! :D And thank you very, very much! I hope that you still continue supporting my other fics, minus this one. I'll try to come up with my own creative idea regarding my other fics, though I might not promise a fast update.

I want to sincerely thank all of you for bothering to read this. I had gone too far. And so this story. If ever you want to keep in touch me, my old readers, friends, new readers, I'm just a PM away. And oh, I'm not occasionally writing fics for animes nowadays. I focus on real-life characters and celebrities.

Anyhow, thank you for reading. Till we meet again! =)))

-_CrumpledThoughts_

* * *

_ Out._


End file.
